The Road Trip
by lumania
Summary: JD and Dr. Cox go on a road trip. Things don't go at all like they expected.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up today knowing it was going to be a great day. See, Dr. Kelso had sent us all (me, Turk, Carla, Elliot, Keith, Dr. Cox…) to a medical convention. Because I don't own a car, and Turk and Carla were taking Izzie, Elliot and Keith in theirs, I was going to ride with Dr. Cox.  
>He was a bit reluctant at first…<br>_"OH, HELL TO THE NO! __No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"  
><em>But eventually (after what I'm assuming was a very scary conversation with Carla) he begrudgingly agreed to take me in his car.  
>It was going to be the perfect bonding experience. We could talk and play road games, and sing along to the radio… And he couldn't go away because we would be in a moving car.<br>I was still thinking about the awesome trip we were going to have when I got to Dr. Cox's place. He had me drive there in my scooter to his house because… Well, because when I asked him if he was picking me, this was his answer:  
><em>"Sure thing Angela, would you also like me to pick you up some nice flowers on the way? I know it's old fashioned, but it would be just rude to show up in a girl's door empty handed don't you think?"<br>"I'm going to take that as a no."  
>"Good for you."<em>  
>I didn't understand what his problem was, but he's Dr. Cox, you can't really expect him to be reasonable. Well, at least he let me park Sasha in his building's parking lot.<br>I rang the doorbell and waited excitedly for him to answer the door.  
>"Good morning Dr. C-"<br>"Let me stop you right there, Naomi. First of all, this is not a good morning. I'm about to be stuck in a car with the official 'Most Annoying Person in the World' for several hours…"  
>"Oh, so it's an official title now? That's new."<br>"You sure deserve it. You're annoying me already," He gave me an angry look before proceeding with his speech. "As I was saying, we're going to be in the same space for a long time so I'm setting some ground rules; First of all, unless I'm about to hit a homeless person, I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth."  
>"Do you really want to spend that much time in silence?" I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but interrupt him.<br>"That is exactly what I want. Also, there will be no singing to the radio. No humming, no buzzing, no nothing. While we are on the subject of music, you will get no saying on what kind of music we'll hear. If I wanted to listen to Alanis Morissette, then well…I'd have bigger problems."  
><em>Five hours I spent creating a mix CD for us out the window…<em>  
>"If you disobey these rules at any time, I <em>will<em> throw you out of the moving car." He looked at me with those piercing eyes and asked. "Are we clear?"  
>"Yes. Yes we are." I let out a small sigh. This trip clearly wasn't going to go the way I expected.<br>"Now, what did I just say about the talking?" He looked unreasonably annoyed at me.  
>"We're not in the car yet."<br>He just answered me with a groan and ordered me to get in the car.  
>Boy, was this going to be a fun day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it.** **I wanted to thank my beta Rainbowsharpies for helping me improve this. Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my God! Has it really just been twenty minutes since we're in this time or time just decided to slow down to screw with me?

I can't believe I finally managed to get in Dr. Cox's car, and in the front seat, and now I'm not allowed to talk. Well, I guess it could be worse… I can imagine him telling me I wasn't allowed to breath in his car and making me put my head out of the window for the rest of the entire trip. That would _not_ be good for my hair.

Does he realize how hard this is for me? Oh, what kind of question is that? Of course he does. He knows this is killing me, and he loves it! That evil, magnificent, bastard!

I was not made to be silent this long! Everybody knows that. I can't even shut up when I'm alone. Oh God, I feel like I'm going to blow up. If some words don't come out of my mouth soon, _a lot _of words will be coming out of my mouth. Seriously, I will not shut up. That's why I don't play the silent game anymore. After I play that game I feel the need to regurgitate every single thought that goes into my mind. Not a good way of making friends by the way.

Maybe if I can get him to say something to me first, then I'll be able to answer him. But I don't know how to do that. He _really_ doesn't want me to be talking right now. I don't think he ever wants me to be talking. It seems to annoy him, for some reason… Oh, annoying! That's the answer! I remember something…

"_For the name of Thor, Ginger, would you knock that off!"_

"_What, what, what? What did I do? I wasn't doing anything!"_

"_The only thing more annoying than you yapping at my ears all day is when you keep staring at me like a schoolgirl with a crush."_

That's it! If I keep staring at him for long enough he'll have to say something, even if it is just a death threat. And then I'll be allowed to talk. I'm sure if we just get to a beginning of a conversation he'll see how he was wrong and he'll beg me to keep talking to him. Well… either that or I just came up with a new way of being murdered in record time. I'll take my chances…

Besides, it can't be that hard, I do it all the time in the hospital; I just have to be a little less subtle.

Turk's right, how _do_ I ever get any work done in place?

Hum, I wonder how much time it'll take for him to notice what I'm doing. I saw he's trying very hard not to look at me since this ride begun. I wonder why… I guess he thinks if he ignores me long enough I won't be there anymore. Well, he's wrong about that! I'm still here and I'll be damn if I won't turn this into the greatest road trip since the dawn of humanity!

Oh, he's looking at me now. Still looking at me… He's not looking at the road…

Come on JD, don't break eye contact. He's about to crack I can feel it.

I think we're about to reach our exit. How does he keep in the road without looking at it? Must be some type of superpower…

Wait a minute, something just got in the road!

"Dr. Cox, watch out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Finally posted chapter 2. I'm sorry it took me such an insane amount of time to update. I promise it won't take me this long to post the next chapter.<strong>

**I hope you like it. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
